A Gaara and Hinata Story
by Xolmaky
Summary: He cannot hurt her, not even he if wanted to. Gaara loves her moonlike eyes that hold everything that is innocent and pure in this world, she is his one love.


A GAARA AND HINATA STORY

A loud thump sound was heard in the forest. He smells the sweet blood before he hears the sobbing. It was a noble's blood. But who could be out at this time of night. He couldn't help but go see who the owner of such enticing blood was.

"Stupid, Stupid, why can you never get this jutsu right? I will never be able to defeat Hanabi." She was obviously in pain; her scrapped knee and elbow were bleeding freely as she took her attack stance. "No, I won't give up. I will not surrender." She said this with a raspy throat and redden eyes, serving as prove of her pain. As she move her hands through the night air, she saw it; the slight movement to her right. "Who's there?"

He came into the light of the moon. He was taller than she remember. He was just as scary, showing no expression whatsoever.

"You should be in bed, Hyuga." He knew who she was. She was prettier now, fuller in places a girl should be and her bangs were longer and more fitting for her face frame. Her pearly white eyes were the same, having the same clarity and innocence he remembered.

"I...I…was" she didn't know how to respond or what to say. Gaara was to have change since she last saw him fighting with Lee, but she still saw those blue-green eyes full of something she couldn't put a name to. He was in the simplest of words, terrifying.

"You're bleeding." His words were sharp and his voice had deepened. He was approaching her; subconsciously she took a step back and landed on her butt on the floor. "I am not going to hurt you."

What was he going to do? The girl couldn't even put two words together. Was she daft? "Let me she your knee." It wasn't a request. He bends down and starts to examine the injury she had inflicted on herself. He notice the old bruises, she obviously likes to torture herself. He didn't even say anything when he had her elbow in his hands. "Why do you do this when you know you are going to hurt yourself?"

He expected answers. She looked at him again. Shock that he was kneeling there talking to her as if he actually cares what happens to her. Nobody cares, not her father, not Neji, not Hanabi, not even Naruto. Naruto, whom she had love so much that it had nearly torn out her heart when he had proclaim her a friend for life. He was always concern with himself, his goal was to become Hokage and that was it. "So why, why do you do this?" He repeated once again.

"I I can-n-n't stand them whe-n-n they loo-ook at me. The way they se-e me, pit-y for the Hyug-a that can't fight." She looked directly at him, never breaking the eye contact. His eyes, his eyes didn't have pity in them.

"Do you need their approval so bad that you are willing to die for it?" He looked at her injured elbow once again, raising it up to his mouth. The sudden emotion was fear with a combination of numbness. His mouth was wet and hot, it was calming the way he kept on suckling her elbow.

"Please… stop." She knew it was dangerous, she could feel the mood change drastically. "Please… don't ki-ll me."

"Is that what you think?" His eyes were sad, as if the last chance of hope had just died. "I told you that I would not harm you." He stood up. He turn back to look at her once again. She was beautiful, this innocent girl with big clear moon-like eyes.

He was gone, disappeared into the darkness of the woods. But something had change.

Everyone was talking about the tournament, it was to be held in commemoration of the new treaty that was just sign between Konoha and Suna.

"Wow, I am going to join and win." Naruto's confidence was overwhelming. "Look, and they are going to give out a medal to the winner."

Walking proudly with arms cross behind his back the blonde hair boy continued on with his friends.

"So are you going to join the tournament, Hinata?" This was shocking, everybody knew that Hinata was not the strongest Hyuga, and really she was not much of a figther. But poor Sakura realized her mistake too late.

With her head facing down, and her hands brought together in front, Hinata shyly answered, "Well, I hadn't thought about it but I...I think, uh, that, uh, maybe I, uh," she gulped, "I will."

"Good for you Hinata give it your best okay." Naruto's bright smile made things worst.

Why couldn't this boy see that this girl was not made for fightning, was exactly what Gaara was thinking. He had heard the exchange of words between the group. That girl is too weak, she was the type that needed protection.

The first elimination round was underway, Naruto and Kiba had passed on. It was now Hinata's turn. Her opponent was none other than Gaara of the Desert. They took their stances and prepared to fight it out.

"You can do it Hinata!" Naruto was smack hard across the head by Sakura's heavy hand.

"Shut up, she doesn't need encouragement. She needs someone to stop this fight, Gaara is going to kill her. We have to go to Tsunade and make her stop this." Sakura was scared now, and even more so when she heard the dreaded words "begin."

Why is nobody stopping this? I can't fight this weak girl. She looks fierce, her eyes are shinning brightly with anticipation. "Byagukun." Hinata's words are firm and she would not back down.

Her initial movements are predictable, they don't even come close to hitting Gaara. He stands there waiting to get her close enough to cocoon her into his sand to stop this inane fight. Hinata starts noticing Gaara's weakness and out of nowhere she finds it, his chakra is not as strong in the back of his left knee. She calls her energy to her and moves with a speed that is near Lee's. Gaara is shock to find himself kneeling down. Hinata had actually made contact with his person. She is getting faster, faster then before. He has to fight back now. Gaara sends sharp sand needles to cut through Hinata's speed, but she is good at sensing danger and dodges ever single one. Hinata's next hit is flawless and gets Gaara to create his own cocoon, but Shukaku doesn't let Hinata escape. Remembering that once Gaara is unconscious his demon takes over. Hinata begins to panic.

"Someone stop this, Gaara is not himself anymore!" The words are coming from Naruto. His voice is booming. Hinata is trap in a sand hand that is creating great pressure. She doesn't scream as blood spills from her mouth. Her eyes are bright with pain. Gaara comes awake just in time to see what he is doing. There in his sandhand is Hinata about to be crush. But Shukaku can't crush her. Why hasn't he crush her yet? Gaara was out for sufficient amount of time. He feels it now, his heart is beating frantically as if in pain, he wants Hinata to be safe.

Hinata feels the sand become smooth and gentle just before she looses consciousness. Naruto and Neji are cradling her still warm body. "She just passed out Naruto, her chakra is still circling her body."

Gaara gets up and heads for the nearest exit. He knew he shouldn't have participated, but what could he do when even Tsunade had suggested he be one of the contestants. And who had chosen out the matches?

(Naruto ends up wining the tournament.)

Temari was still surprise that Gaara had not killed the young girl. She knew Shukaku had more then enough time. "I finally found you." She looked at her younger brother with concern and respect. She can never make the mistake of treating Gaara as a younger sibling.

"I know why you are here. I didn't kill her because I couldn't kill her, that is all. Please leave me alone." He was on top of his favorite tree, his face expressionless.

"Gaara is she the one?" Temari left now before his rage became uncontrollable at the though of finding out he had a weak point. Gaara thought deeper, Hinata could not be the one. She was too innocent, she was too kind, and she was the heir of the Hyuga clan. He could never make Hinata the one.

The hospital bed was soft, pressing softly into her arms was her red kitty.

"Hinata, good, your awake." Ino and Sakura were there. "Are you feeling better?"

"Yeah, thank you very much for taking care of me." She was always so polite. "Did they stop the match?"

"Oh, you don't remember. You passed out and after that Gaara was nowhere to be found." Ino was telling her as it was a big mystery, "nobody wants to go look for him, especially because he did not kill you when he had the chance. You should be dead by now, but everybody is wondering why Gaara didn't finish you off."

"You put that so kindly Ino," Sakura looked at her best friend with a frown. "What I am sure she meant to say is 'get better and don't worry about anything.'" Sakura wanted to stop there but she to was too curious for her own sake, "but it is truly amazing that Gaara didn't kill you. I think he doesn't normally forgive the life of anybody. Do you have any clue as to why he didn't kill you?"

"What? I-I don't know anything." Hinata was getting angry. How can her friends be more curious about Gaara then worried about her health care. But then again, she didn't feel any pity coming from them.

"Oh well, I really want to know. But I am not going to be the one to ask him. I know Hinata why don't you ask him?" Ino asked and Sakura nodded in approval.

"Yeah, that's it. Hinata aren't you a bit curious why he didn't kill you. Come on you could just ask him," Sakura said in her most persuasive voice.

"Plus he won't kill you." Ino smirked and looked directly at Hinata, "We won't take no for an answer. As soon as you can, you are going to talk to that boy and get some explanation that will stop this headache."

"I don't know girls. I think that I should probably avoid him, maybe I will make him mad and he could really kill me next time around." Hinata was almost sure that Gaara would not harm her; how she knew this was beyond her.

"Well, okay Hinata. We won't pressure you now. But you know that you are the only one who can answer our question." Sakura looked at her and finally grabbed Ino by the arm, "Lets go, Hinata has to rest and think about our request."

I won't think about him. Hinata repeated to herself over and over the same phrase, the more she did the more she saw the emotionless boy with green eyes consume her soul. I won't think about him.

The room was dark, but the shape in the bed was unmistakable. A small blue hair girl slept quietly, her pale skin glowed with the light of the moon. Beautiful. She was so beautiful to a monster like himself.

She sense someone in the room. The presence was not an enemy, she sensed him. He was so depressed that his body radiated it. Why is he here? His eyes are on her, he can feel them lingering on her face, her cheeks, her forehead, and her lips. Funny how she can feel his emotion but not see them. He needs someone to love him, to hold him, he needs someone that understands him.

Her lips are so full and luscious. How would she taste? His thoughts are becoming dangerously arousing. He should leave. He doesn't belong here, not with her, not in this world, not with anybody this beautiful. He turns to walk to the window when he hears her speak, of course she wasn't asleep.

"Stay." Hinata is sitting up. Her arms locked around her red bunny for protection, she is still frighten, not for her life but for some other reason she can't yet explain.

He looks at her, hair falling gently on half her face, embracing her visage so appealingly. "I am sorry." He thinks he should add 'for almost killing you, for being here, for wanting to consume you alive.'

Hinata does not know what else to say. She does not want him to leave for some reason. "I am sorry too."

"Why are you sorry?" He looks at her puzzlingly, "you haven't done anything."

"I wasn't a strong enough opponent."

"Don't say that," he had once thought her weak too, "you manage to rendered me unconscious."

"That was not the smartest thing to do." She smile as she said this and for the first time that night looked at him straight in the eyes. He was surprise that she was looking at him, smiling just for him.

He would smile back, but he didn't know how to. "Good night." He needed to leave now before he did something horrific to this girl, whom for some reason could make him forget all his sorrow.

"Wait, please." She was standing out of bed now. She wasn't usually bold. She was shy, timid Hinata. She suddenly realize she hadn't stuttered during their short conversation. "Uh, I mean. Can I ask you a question?" She wanted to know but would she have the courage to ask it.

"Yes, what is it?" He waited for her with his body in a position to exit at any second.

"Why, can you, um, well, um." She stopped for one complete second before she ask, "Can I talk to you again?" She decided to give herself more time to build up the courage.

"Sure." He turned and vanished into thin waves of sand. What had he done? He can not see her again. He knew that if she looked at him again with her beautiful eyes, she would be in danger.

Neji was taking Hinata home. "Your father could not come." They both knew that wasn't true, he didn't want to be bother to see his daughter the one who couldn't defeat any opponent.

"Thank you Neji for coming to pick me up." She had come to really like her cousin. He was much nicer and smiled more easily, especially since he started dating Tenten. "Where is your girlfriend?"

"Tenten and Lee are out in a mission with Naruto and Sakura to find out the reason of a nearby plague." He sounded worried.

"She will be okay." Neji understood, he trusted Tenten's abilities to keep her safe. Hinata thought if anybody would ever trust her as a ninja.

Gaara watch as Neji and Hinata entered the old gate that read 'Hyuga Clan'. They vanished into the woods that stood before the old mansion. She look healthier, she was stronger than he originally thought. She had healed in a record time of two days.

"Ino don't touch that," Sakura's was yelling once again at her best friend, "if it breaks Hinata will have you pay for it." Ino currently held a miniature sculpture of a man and a women holding each other. It was alluring to a young girl that was just becoming aware of her own body.

"They look strange." This was all Ino could say after her thorough examination of the two hundred year old piece of art.

"What do you mean?" Hinata wanted to know, for she herself found herself staring at the art work and thought that something was not quite right.

"It seems like they are hungry. Like they have a secret, and then at the same time they look as if the world is at peace, as if that is the way they belong. But you know, two people can never stay like this, not for eternity." Ino's rational actually made sense to Hinata.

"Love is an illusion." Hinata's words were spoken softly.

"Stop it you two. Lets talk about what we are here for." Sakura didn't want to talk about love. Sasuke was still missing and her heart ache every time anyone of her friends reminded her that love was not real. If it wasn't real then why did she cry herself to sleep every night, why did she wake up in the middle of the night calling out Sasuke's name? Love was real, it was just misinterpret. Love was a painful, heart consuming, and soul condemning feeling that kept you always worrying about your soulmate. "Hinata did you talk to Gaara?"

"No." The answer was almost out as soon as the question was asked. She needed to change topics, "Sakura was your mission successful?"

"Yes, it turn out that a small mineral found in the mountains had fallen into the river and had poisoned it, but the mineral eventually dissolve and the river is safe again."

"I have a secret," Ino was suddenly red in the face, "I didn't want to say anything but I can't hold it in."

"Well what is it?" Sakura asked a little annoyed that Ino could never be serious.

"Chouji kissed me." Both Hinata and Sakura stood there staring at the young girl. Sure they were all sixteen years of age but none had ever had any contact with the opposite sex. "And I kissed him back."

"Ino, you didn't!" Sakura was her best friend and it was shocking to her to find out that this had happened and she hadn't found out about it immediately. "When? Where? And do you like him? I didn't know you liked him."

"We were training in the meadow. He looked at me and I look at him and we knew that we were about to kiss." She smiled and even manage to giggle, "I think that I want to go out with him, but he hasn't asked me. You guys, I need your help."

"Maybe if you tell him you like him he will admit he likes you." Hinata was pretty sure that was how it all happens.

"I thought you loved Sasuke?" Sakura was still in shock.

"Sakura stop it, you know that I only liked him because you love him." Ino look at Sakura now, "come on help me get Chouji. Maybe you could lend me some cute clothes Hinata, you're rich so I know you have an extensive wardrobe."

"I am sorry but I don't really have much clothing." Hinata looked down, she knew people thought she was rich and had everything, but that was not the reality of her life.

"I know, you can make Chouji jelous." Sakura's ideas sometimes were not the best rationalized ones.

"I don't think that will help." Hinata was sure that would only make things dramatic.

"Well what would you do Hinata, love specialist, who doesn't have a boyfriend. Whose love, Naruto is so clueless he will never ask her out." Ouch that hurt Hinata deeply and Sakura knew it. "Sorry that was uncalled for." Sakura didn't want to hurt her, she was still in shock.

Thankfully Hinata understood and let it go, "you are forgiven. But what I suggest is that maybe Ino should invite Chouji to the meadow again, and when you are alone then you could tell him that you want him to ask you out."

"Thanks Hinata I think that is what I will do." The next few hours were spend on the details for the up and coming confession.

"How did you get in here?" Her voice is calm, she knew immediately it was him that was in her room. She had developed a secret sense that allowed her to feel him, not visually but mentally. She couldn't see him without her byagukun, but she knew he was in the shadows of the corner of her room.

"I thought you wanted to talk to me about something." He didn't want to come, but somehow he had ended in front of her gate, then in the next instant he was in her room, smelling her fragrance in everything he touched. "I can smell you." He didn't mean to say the words out loud, but it was too late.

"Excuse me? I just took a bath." She was still wrapped in a towel as evidence of her clean state.

"I mean, your room smells like you." Hinata didn't know exactly what he was getting at, of course her stuff smelled like her, they were hers after all.

Hinata walked towards him and a dim light was turn on, the night lamp was right next to were he was standing. "I wanted to ask you a question, but I don't know if I am strong enough to ask it."

"What is your question?" He was becoming curious about her nature; shy only to people she is afraid of. He knew she was no longer scared of him. "If I don't like your question then I won't answer, fair?"

Her fingers search for her kitty, which of course Gaara had in his hands. "Can I have him back?"

"Have who back?" What was she talking about.

"Momo, can I have him back?" She stretched out her hand to take the red kitty back when he moved it forward, this cause their hands to accidentally touch each other. "Sorry." She turned a deep shade of red, just like her kitty.

"Was that your question?" He teased her, of course that could not be her question.

"No," she look at her kitty and held him tight, "I wanted to ask you; why didn't you kill me?" Her words were soft as if scared to hurt him or offend him in anyway.

Gaara knew that she didn't want to hurt him. He told her the truth. "I won't hurt you, I don't think I can even if I wanted to. But I would never want to hurt you." Hinata didn't understand this.

"What do you mean, you can't?" She need to understand him. She wanted to understand why she herself was becoming obsessed with this red haired boy. He seemed lost and confused.

"If this conversation continues your life will become complicated. I think it is best if I never see you again." He look resolve to never see her again. He knew that to be the one, she would have to give up everything, even her life.

She knew she had to stop him from think of leaving her. Hinata wanted to be with him, wanted to get to know him. She looked up at him and run straight into him. Gaara's arms were around her instantly like second nature.

"Stop." His voice was weak. "You don't know what your doing little girl." He hugged her tighter, he didn't want to let go.

"Did I hurt you Gaara?" She was so innocent, so beautiful. Her smell of vanilla with a faint distant familiar smell was her own.

"Stop." Gaara need to leave immediately. He pushed her away. "Don't come near me again Hyuga Hinata. Do you understand, stay way from me." As he said this Hinata touch his face, the sand had its guard down. For some unknown reason, she was able to penetrate his defenses. She reached up and placed a soft gently kiss on his lips.

Gaara could feel the warmth of her, his heart stopped and he knew he was in trouble. He quickly pushed her aside, "don't you dare touch me again." He used his most meanest face and vanished into the night air in waves of sand.

Hinata's hot tears moisten the cold dry air of the night. She cried for him.

"What is the matter Hinata? You look like you didn't sleep all night." Sakura's questioning glance was getting to her.

"I'm okay, I just had a bad dream and I couldn't fall back to sleep." She didn't look at Sakura straight in the eye.

"Oh, is that it. Well, did you hear about Gaara?" Sakura mention this with a slightly sharper pitch, she was still trying to get Hinata to talk to Gaara.

"N-No. What about Gaara-sama?" Hinata was too curious just to drop the subject. She didn't want her friends finding out she had develop feelings for a certain red headed.

"Well, I was talking to Ino and she told me that Temari was trying to find a date for Gaara for the treaty ceremony next week." Sakura searched Hinata's face to see any revealing signs, but Hinata had trained herself not to show emotions like surprise anymore.

"So is Ino going to be Gaara's date or is she going with Chouji?" Hinata really wanted to stress the fact that Ino had somebody already.

"I don't know all the facts, but I think Ino agreed to be Gaara's date to make Chouji jealous."

"She did what?" Obviously Hinata needed to train herself better with her emotions.

"Yeah, Ino said she'd go." Sakura was sure now that something was definitely up with Hinata and Gaara. "But if you want to be Gaara's date I can easily talk to Ino and make her ditch the guy."

"What are you talking about? Of course Ino can go out with Gaara I was just surprise that she decided not to take my advice after we planned everything for her confession."

"If you say so, I just thought that you and Gaara could of used the time to discuss a certain topic I need answers too. Don't think I have forgotten, I have a sharp memory when it comes to unsolved mysteries. And lets just say Gaara is the most profound abyss to everybody at the moment." Hinata didn't like the way Sakura was making her feel.

"I don't accept this Temari, I never once requested you to find me a date. Just tell the girl that I do not need her company for the evening." Even though Gaara's voice was monotone, he was not in a good mood.

"Look Gaara, it would make you seem like a nicer guy if you had a girl in your arm, and don't worry it isn't like Ino is your girlfriend, she is just going to be your date. She is really pretty."

"I don't care if she was ugly. This is unnecessary and will most likely be unpleasant for her."

"She already accepted, so it's okay. Or are you mad because I didn't ask the Hyuga girl first?" At the mention of Hinata, Gaara's eyes revealed his true emotions to his sister. Bingo, thought Temari, she knew something was going on with Gaara and the Hyuga girl.

"Fine I will go with Ino, but don't ever mention the Hyuga name in my presence please." Gaara was not going to hide it, Temari was too clever not to notice his irritation.

Temari was left dumbfounded, not once had Gaara ever pronounce the word 'please' in her presence, something was affecting her brother, a certain girl to be more exact.

"Are you Hyuga Hinata?" The tall older blonde girl was overbearing in Hinata's opinion.

"Ye..Yes" Hinata's answer was a soft whisper.

"I wanted to talk to you about my brother." Hinata didn't recognize the girl. But as soon as the blonde introduce herself Hinata's world got dizzy. "My name is Temari, my brother is the stubborn red head Gaara."

"Is something the matter with Gaara-sama?" Hinata was worried that Gaara had gotten himself into trouble, considering his shaky reputation.

"No, is nothing bad. Well at least I hope it isn't." Temari was not making sense. "What I mean to say is that my brother is not the same." She still had Hinata confuse. "I think he likes you." That made perfect sense.

"I, well, I think, I think I like him too." Hinata spoke with her head bowed down and pinked cheeks that revealed her true feelings in the matter.

"Do you really like him, as a boyfriend? Would you learn to love him?" Tamari wanted to see how far Hinata would admit her feelings for the desert demon.

"I think so." Her response was instant and unfaltering. Tamari knew this girl was the one, too bad being the one was not necessarily a good thing.

"I could help you with Gaara, but know this, if you do end up being Gaara's one then you will no longer belong to yourself." Hinata thought that this girl really needed to learn to make sense.

"What do you mean?"

"You will belong entirely to him for eternity." That was the best way Temari could put it without making it seem like a bad thing.

"What do you mean for eternity, I have to die someday?" Here comes the tricky part, Temari would have to reveal Gaara's secret. Temari decide to explain to Hinata what it meant to be the one because she was sure of her growing affection.

"The reason my brother has no love, it is not because I don't love him, but because the one he loves back, even if that person doesn't love him, will be the one for him. If he confesses his feelings and gives his heart to his love then that person will become his, forever. Gaara takes the life of his love and makes it his own, he makes you live forever, just like him. There are way of course to die, like killing him. In the past, all the generations that have had the demon were killed by their love ones, you see, they didn't love the demon back, and since they are the only ones immune to Shukaku they could easily kill him." Tamari was out of breath. She didn't know if she should maybe walk away, but she knew her brother deserved better. "Hinata if you decide to become the one, he will love you and only you, but you then have to love him in order for him to survive."

"Is that why he stays away from me, is that why he doesn't want to see me again?" Hinata had tears in her eyes. She wasn't one to give into hysterics, just emotions.

"Yes, and he will fight his love." She didn't want to add that Gaara would do everything in his power to stay away from her, even say please.

"Help me, I want understand him better." Hinata knew that this was probably a mistake, her family would not understand, her friends would not like this, but it was her life.

The dance (treaty ceremony) had a great turn out, since most of the nins were not in missions everybody got to attend. Sakura, Ino, Tenten, and Hinata stood close together by the entrance.

"So who is your date Sakura?" Asked a curious Ino.

"Nobody, I decided to come alone and have fun." But inner Sakura knew that she had not truly smiled since Sasuke left. Sakura came because it would make her friends worry if she didn't show.

"Oh well, I thought you would of given Naruto or Rock Lee a chance. How about you Tenten?" She didn't really need to ask but wanted to be polite, everybody knew she was dating Neji.

"Neji-sama," she smiled lightly as she said his name.

"Of course. Look, here come the boys." Ino said and noticed that Choujii was not among them.

Naruto, Rock Lee, Neji and the others approach them. "Hey girls are you going to dance or what?" Asked a smiling Naruto, of course he would be the out spoken one. Neji and Tenten left, as the conversation started.

"Sorry but I am here with somebody," a red faced Ino said, almost crying. If Choujii was not here, her plan was not going to work.

"Want to dance Sakura?" Both Rock Lee and Naruto ask at the same time, "Hey I asked first!" Both were speaking simultaneously.

Sakura took both boys' hands, "come on you two, let all have a good time." She put on the best smile she could muster. Naruto saw it though. The sadness in her was eating her alive. But he knew he could do nothing but find Sasuke and return him back to her. He love Sakura after all, and wanted to see her smile with her heart again.

"Do you want to dance with me Hinata?" Kiba asked politely.

"Okay." Hinata didn't have any excuse not to, plus she hadn't seen Gaara yet.

His heart pounded at the sight of her in her blue-violet kimono. Her hair was so beautiful, flowing as her movements increase. He saw her smile as her partner whispered something in her ear. Gaara was getting angrier by the moment. He saw as her partner lower his hand from the upper portion of her back to the lower region. Gaara was seeing red when Ino finally found and approached him.

"Hey, hm.. I think.. Could I..I go home." Ino whispered lightly, she was upset and didn't want her tears to spill in front of anybody.

"I think it best if we leave immediately." He glance at his date and notice she was unhappy. But she in turn notice that he had been starring at Hinata and was now angry. He walk to the entrance counter and she follow.

"Why are you mad? Is it Hinata? What did she do to you, why do you hate her?" Ino wanted to know, she had her suspicions but they all seemed bogus.

"Don't say her name." It hurt Gaara to hear her name, he couldn't help it, it was hurting deep inside. He won't say it, if he did then she would hate him, forever.

Hinata felt him again, turning slightly she watch the scene as Gaara, handsomely dress in his dark robes, walk out with Ino. They couldn't leave, she need to talk to him, to be with him even if it was in the company of so many others. "Excuse me, I need to go." She left Kiba standing alone while she ran to find Gaara.

"Don't say her name." Was what was coming out of his lips as Hinata found them.

"Why do you push me away?" Her word sounded hurt and Gaara's eyes glowed with emotion, it was uncertain which one.

"I told you not to come near me again, why do you make me push you away?" Gaara didn't want to have this conversation, not in front of Ino. Ino was looking at both of them with a new theory, of course it explain everything.

Hinata didn't know what to say, forgetting that people around them were now looking at them. He knew before it happen what she was going to do, but he was unable to stop her. They were kissing, chattering and whispering started. His lips were so warm, his arms tighten around her. Her arms were around his neck pulling him closer, her soft lips not wanting to brake contact with him.

Sakura couldn't believe what she was seeing, one of her best friends was kissing a boy, and not just any boy, but a killer. Sure, there were rumors that he wasn't as bad as he use to be, but he was still a killer. And unlike Naruto, his demon was very much in control of him.

"Wow, look Hinata and Gaara are making out!" Naruto was the only one who could voice what everyone was looking at. It seemed surreal that the oddest couple could come together.

Kiba and Neji got to them first, Ino had remain dumbfounded. "Get off of her you Monster!" Kiba was already preparing an attack.

Hinata and Gaara broke apart to realize that they were now the center of attention. Gaara notice the intentions of the nins inside the building and quickly decided that he needed to exit now.

Without further interuption, Gaara took Hinata's arm and used his sand to transport them to the nearby forest. "I am sorry." Hinata's words were soft and full of emotion, "I did not mean for us to get so much attention. I know you don't like people starring at you." Her voice was now wavering and a little hick escape her, the next thing Gaara knew Hinata was sobbing desperately.

He didn't know how to handle tears, subconsciously he took her into her arms. "You are not always impulsive. I know you have liked Naruto since I first met you. Why do you follow me, why do you kiss me? You are getting both of us into big problems." His words were not harsh, but he himself needed to voice out his concerns. "I know Temari told you about my course, so why do you still come near me? Do you want to kill me?" Her sobs increase in that instant, his words were making her feel confused and lost.

"I…I..I wa..n.t to b..ee with yo..u." Her tears were falling free but she wasn't making the awful sobbing noise.

"Forever. Do you want to be with me forever, that is the true question?" He looked into her eyes, wanting to see something in them; he didn't know what.

"I don't know." She had gain complete control of her speech again. "It is all going so fast."

"If you don't know, then it will not work. Good-bye Hinata." He turn around and before she had a change to stop him, he disappear into the darkness of the night.

"Hinata! Thank goodness you are okay, we were all very consern." Sakura's words made no difference to Hinata, looking around her she saw her cousin, Naruto, Kiba, and Ino.

"You love him don't you?" Ino's question was a surprise to everybody.

"What are you talking about Ino, Hinata would never like a killer. And that is exactly what he is, don't forget about the people he has killed. Don't think that an instinct like that can just vanish. Hinata is not going to see that boy ever again." Neji was shaking with anger and frustration at the mere thought that Hinata, his sweet cousin, could love a monster.

"She loves him. I saw it in her eyes, she loves him and wants to be with him. Don't you Hinata?" Ino was not going to back down.

"I am so confuse. A few weeks ago all I thought was about Naruto, and how much I want him to see me. But now all I think about, dream about is Gaara. I don't know anything anymore!" Her tears were rolling down her face, true emotions were there.

Naruto stood there with a gapping mouth. "You liked me Hinata?" Everybody in the room took a turn at hitting him over the head. Naruto was unconscious by the time Sakura got to him.

Neji looked at Hinata with the concern of a beloved cousin, "I care about you, not just as a cousin. You are the kindest most sweetest girl, everybody is always worried about you. They don't worry because of your skills as a ninja, but because we fear that you would give love to murder instead of killing him like you should. You see the good in people, and you bring out the good in most of us (excluding Naruto). Hinata, think carefully, you are the heir to the Hyuga clan, you are a nin of Kohona; do you really think you can give everything up to go with Gaara? He will take you away, of that I am certain, he is Kazekage. Will you leave us?"

"I don't know." Her soft answer was lost in the commotion of Temari and Kankuro entering the Hyuga household.

Temari was near panic, and Kankuro stood there ready to attack at anytime. "What have you done Hyuga Hinata?" She had her fan out, and she was ready to destroy the building if Hinata didn't ready herself to battle. Everybody took their stances in a moment's notice, except Naruto who was still passed out.

"Temari, could we talk about this?" Ino was looking at her friend's tearful eyes. "What has happened?"

"Gaara he is gone. I can't sense him. I can always sense him, Kankuro too. We were given the task of protecting our younger brother, but this girl has killed him." Her tears were hot and streaming without mercy to her puffy eyes.

"She knew she was the only one that could kill him." Kankuro words made no sense to anybody except Hinata.

"No, I. He left me, where is he?" Hinata was in her feet in an instant and running towards the door as Temari waved her back to the ground with a swing of her fan.

"Hinata, you won't escape our wrath so easily." Temari and Kankuro attack, while everybody defended Hinata.

Gaara sat twelve feet underground, he had decided to burry himself to escape the urge of declaring his love for Hinata. If he was strong enough it would only take a couple of years for him to surface without any thought of her. He couldn't risk telling her his feeling and giving her his heart. Hinata, she was so beautiful, she was so innocent. Gaara should have burried himself deeper.

"Gaara!!!" Her voice is clear in my head. Why can you leave me alone? "Gaara, where are you!" His heart ached, she was in pain. She could sense her body convulsing in pain, she was suffocating in sobs. "Gaara!!!" He couldn't take this anymore, he need to make sure she was okay.

"Stop this immediately Temari." Ino could look up at her anymore, pleading was not going to stop this madness. Temari had already taken down Kiba and Neji, her anger making her dangerous. Kankuro had trapped both her and Sakura inside a puppet, both were starting to suffocate.

"Gaara!!!" Hinata was not defending herself, Temari had already gotten a couple of good hits in. Hinata had both forearms bleeding, her legs were immobile.

"Don't say his name. Shut up!!!" Temari was looking at Hinata with a killer intent when the sand stop the last blow that would have definitely killed Hinata. "Gaara" Temari turned around, but saw that nobody stood there. The door had been thrown open by the sand, which now surrounded Hinata as a shield.

Hinata looked confused, the sand was around her but she didn't see Gaara. "Where are you Gaara?"

"It protects her, even without my command, the sand will always protect her. Hinata, I am sorry for the pain I have caused you and your friends." Gaara stood in the entrance with both hands folded into his chest. His voice was monotone as always, his face expressionless.

"Gaara you are alive!" Temari was crying fully now, both arms had fallen to her sides and her fan had hit the floor with a lot thump that hit a unconscious Naruto.

"Temari, go home. Kankuro stop the puppets before they harm anybody and leave with Temari. Hinata are you okay?" His voice was distant, as if he was far away and couldn't reach her.

"I was so scared." Hinata looked down at her trembling hands, her feet were still immobile. She was scared, but because she was afraid that he was dead, that she could never see him again. "I was so scared."

Sakura and Ino ran toward the torn down figure of Hinata. "Hinata look at me." Sakura took her friend in her arms. "It's okay, they are leaving."

"Shut up Sakura, don't you see she was scared because Gaara was dead." Ino looked at her friend with a glare. Couldn't Sakura understand that Hinata was in love with this boy, just like Sakura herself was in love with another boy of a bad reputation.

Temari and Kankuro stood behind their brother. They both knew they could not let Hinata become the one. "Let us go brother, this is not the girl for you." Temari tried to grasp Gaara's hand but the sand stop her.

"It is too late." Gaara's words were Temari and Kankuro's worst fear. "The sand knows what lies in my heart."

"What is happening?" Neji had regain consciousness along with Kiba. "Gaara!" He ran towards his cousing, knowing full well that this boy could take her from him, but the sand stopped him. "Hinata come here with me." Neji was issuing a command, Hinata ignored it.

"I can't." Hinata was finally overcoming her pain, and stared to rise. She was about to fall down when two soft sand hands caught her.

Gaara approached her, "I can't stay away now, even if I burried myself a hundred feet under ground for a thousand years, my love for you will be as strong as it is now." He stretched out his hand and said in a unknown dialect, "Incarna incora, uno amore, incarna incora, ila cora vasidore imtomare. Infinito amore Hinata." A ring of pure white gold was created out of sand, a sapphire adorn the beautiful ring. Hinata's name was inscribed inside the gold ban.

Hinata stood there motionless. She didn't know what to do. "Gaara?"

"I have taken your life and made it my own, you are now mine." He took a small sharp object from his side pocket. He gave both the ring and the dagger to Hinata. "I can not live without you, but you can live without me."

"I don't understand."

"Hinata you have to kill me. My life is worth nothing compare to yours. If I have to die by the hand of my love one, then so be it. Do it now and be done with my pain."

"No." She took the ring and placed it on her finger. "I love you so much, if you die then I die to." Her hands had stopped trembling. "I won't stop loving you, not for an eternity. Gaara you are mine." She took her last step to reach him and hold on to him. "I love you." Hinata was sure of her feelings now, and whatever destiny brought they would face it together.

Temari and Kankuro stood complete shock as her brother began to cry. Ino, Sakura, Neji, and Kiba looked on as the couple began to kiss. A strange glow began to fill the room. A wave of complete bliss shot through everyone.

Gaara hadn't cried since childhood, he thought he had forgotten how. "I love you so much my Hinata." He deepen the kiss and held her tighter. He would never let her go.

Naruto finally regain consciousness in time to see the couple in each other arms, "so what I miss?"

"Your father has taken this quite well, I mean for his heir to be engage to the kazekage." Sakura casually mention. It had been a whole month since the incident, to Hinata it seemed like it had been yesterday.

"I think the clan will go to my sister, she is after all very capable of handling everything. And Neji is a big help to my father, my family will be okay without me." She knew that time would probably make them forget about her.

"So when are you getting married, Hinata?" Ino asked devilishly.

"I think we will do it as soon as I become of age, then I must go with him and be with him forever. But we are to visit at least twice a year for a good month, so I will get to see you all." Hinata was excited about her up and coming nuptials.

"Is it true he does not sleep, because of Shikuko?" Ino wanted to now everything as always.

"Actually he will fall asleep now, but he is only accostumed for a couple of hours, when he wants sleep longer he goes into the earth." Hinata didn't want to make Gaara seem like a freak, but she couldn't help smile with the looks on her friends as she continue on. "He told me that the earth keeps him save and he promised to take me with him underground when we get married. I would normally be scared, but knowing he will be with me makes all my fears go away."

"Hinata, you are scaring us." Sakura was scared that her friend, who was typically shy and reserve, was acting confident and brave. "I know it won't be dangerous for you and him, because of the sand and the immortality thing, but it still sounds frightening. Imaging, being buried alive." Ino and Sakura both shuddered with fear.

"So are you finally going out with Chouji, Ino?" Hinata needed to see if her friends would be okay while she was okay.

"Actually I haven't spoken to him, but I think that I am over him." Ino was hiding something, her eyes were not meeting Hinata's. "I might go out with Kiba, he asked me out the other day."

"You are silly Ino, if you like Chouji you should tell him." Sakura was getting fed up with Ino's childishness.

"Don't lecture me on love Sakura!" Ino didn't want to add on that she wasn't the one that was slowly dying inside from the love to a traitor, but she knew better and kept her mouth shut.

"Lets change topics and talk about the cute boy that just arrived in town." Hinata suggested.

"What cute boy?" Ino and Sakura asked at the same time.

"You know the one that is walking on his way here to see me, a certain red head, a stubborn guy that won't let me go." Hinata was smiling now.

"You sense him as soon as he came into the village?" Ino asked.

"Actually I can almost always sense him, except when he is underground. So if you guys excuse me I need to go see my future husband." Hinata got up and walked away with a smile on her lips. She was content with her life for once, but she knew that her friends need help, especially Sakura. Well that is another story.

Gaara felt Hinata closer, she was hiding in a tree, to bad he could sense her. "I miss you, my Hinata." He jump up to into the tree, there he sat next to her. "I love you so much." He took her hand into his.

"I miss you too and love you even more, my Gaara." Hinata bend lightly to allow his lips to meet hers. It was a gentle touch of skin, promising forever lasting love, a sweet caress that held their souls together as one.

"Gaara can I ask you a question?"

"What is it, love?"

"How old will we get?"

"I don't really know, none of my ancestors with Shikaku have lived to be my age, but is mentioned in legend and stories that a quarter of a century old is as much as we will mature."

"Okay," she said with a smirked and lean in to cuddle next to him. He looked down on her and held her in his arms. In an instant they were kissing, lips locking in a slow acknowledgement of their love. Gaara traced Hinata's lips with his tongue until she opened for him, then he drove himself into her warmth. She held on tight and responded to Gaara's oral ministrations. Oh, how she loved her red-headed-stubborn desert demon.


End file.
